Adam Arc
by asdfguy432
Summary: The tattered grace of the No. 1 headband carries the burden of the world, while the No. 2 Headband carries the curse of death. Neither one of their current holders care for either the world or the curse, only moving forward to their inevitable meeting. (HIATUS)
1. Encounter

There they stood. Facing each other for the first time in years. An empty look filling their eyes.

Jaune gripped Crocea Mors as a samurai would, ad did Adam. The silence between them was sickeningly thick and everyone watching, that included the teachers and students, as well as the White Fang, had a look of shock on their faces.

"What was it you said we where, 'Adam'? Brothers in arms?" The blonde spat the name out in disgust.

"We where supposed to be, 'Jaune'."

The gravel underneath their feet scraped against the floor and their footwear as they prepared to strike. Both never broke eye contact, and showed no signs of backing down.

"That's my mask you're wearing, 'Adam'..."

"Not yours anymore..."

How strange that they stand before each other in such a manor now, saying their stolen names repeatedly, trying to remind the other of who they really are. Adam Taurus, brutal enforcer of the White Fang. Jaune Arc, student of Beacon academy, and a knight in shining armor. How they wished things would be that simple.

Blade clashed against blade, fists smashed against bodies, and kicks met kicks. Neither backing down, or bothering to speed up, because it would be meaningless. Parries, blocks, counters, the sound of metal ripping through cloth, slashing through armor, and blood staining both their bodies. Neither of them showing any form of fatigue, and glared and fought each other with such intensity, even the grimm, feeling the negative emotions, waited in anticipation to see who went down first.

A good day gone bad was the last thing on their minds as they made their final move. The blades never made contact. An explosion threw them far apart and caused everyone to spring into action. Adam and his forces retreated, while the Beacon staff and students fended off the attacking grim with ease. They gave one last look at each other before the dust engulfed their sight and forced them to look away.

The grimm where cleared out in no time. But now, team RWBY and JNPR, as well as Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood surrounded their freandly knight as he dusted his weapon.

He sighed, knowing well that he would have some explaining to do.

"Could you do me a favor and get my bag for me, Pyrrha?"


	2. Back To Square One

_A boy whimpers and hugs himself as he shakes in fear. The people that where throwing stones at him where chased off a few moments ago, but it didn't stop the fear._

 _"Hey, are you alright?" A kind voice reaches his ears and he looks up. A silhouette of a child stands before him. He could barely make out the blue of his eyes._

 _"Are you okay? You're bleeding." He wipes his lip and looks at the blood. Tears began to fall from his eyes until they where wiped away._

 _"Hey, don't cry! Everything's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you." He holds his hand out to shake his hand._

 _"What's your name?"_

* * *

That question haunted him whenever he thought about it; 'What's your name?'. Something he thought about allot. But that wasn't really on his mind at the moment. They pressed him for answers which he continuously avoided, and simply watched everyone as they waited. He kept his blank expression as he looked ahead, past Ozpin. He cleared his mind and tightened his grip around Crocea Mors, as if his life depended on it, because it most likely did in this situation.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say..." He looked up and felt the wave of confusion, anger, sadness, and betrayal, flowing off everyone. Weiss, of course, was the one that spoke first.

"How about you start by telling us how you know that filthy Faunus scumbag!?" His breathing became unusually calm, and a glare that could send Raven herself running, was fixed on Weiss, and well as the sudden appearance of Crocea Mors on her neck. Nobody saw him move, even Ozpin saw a a misshapen blur instead of his student.

"If you ever call him that again, I'm going to cut your head off..." The tension in the room was replaced by genuine confusion. He blinked a couple of times before pulling the sword away and backing up. He sheathed the blade and set Crocea Mors down after opening the shield and looked at the Arc symbol with a far off look. He reached down into the bag Pyrrha had brought in, pulling out a few objects wrapped in a dirty rag. He placed them down on Ozpin's desk and rolled them out.

Blake and Ruby out of everyone in the group, recognized the intricate designs and pieces of what was on the table. His hands skillfully moved the pieces around, piecing others together whenever he found matching parts. It was obvious that he knew where they went, but it had been a while since he'd actually done that.

"Corcea Mors is a good weapon. But it was always too heavy for me, and I was too sloppy whenever it came to things like that." He pulled out from the bag, a collapsible blade, which shone a bright blue. He placed it on what could be seen as the grip, suddenly making it extend to its original length. It stretched out around six feet, catching everyone off guard.

He slid it back into the sheath, taking a breath.

"Flourish and Fair... I made them with him behind my parents backs. We had fun too..." He bit back bitter tears and cleared his throat. His hands wrapped around the weapons and placed it on his waist. Pulling the blade out and swinging it a few times. "I have nothing else to say to you, Ozpin. If you excuse me I have to go train."

The trek towards the training area was full of small commotions, but nothing noteworthy. People whispered about what they'd witnessed, and some racist comments where thrown around him. It didn't bother him too much. He was used to things like that, and it wasn't his place to make them stop.

He regretted not being there for the faunus. He regretted not doing anything before it was too late. His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. He wished he'd at least gotten rig of that mask, just to see his eyes one more time. But he knew that the enthusiasm that once filled his friends eyes would no longer be there.

He kept that in mid as he swung his weapon around with such speed and grace, that even the most skilled third year would feel either proud or ashamed. But three years of no practice, and brooding had left him rusty, so retraining himself was more than mandatory. There was the added benefit of being faster than before, as Crocea Mors, being much heavier, allowed him to swing his preferred weapon around much easier.

Anyone watching him train would have immediately noticed a change in the boy as a whole. His posture was beyond perfect, and the way he moved around with his imaginary opponent showed expertise that could put to shame a senior swordsman. His eyes gave away nothing about his next move and his swings were precise. This was always him. Maybe not in fighting, nor in conversations, but this was the real Jaune Arc; always precise, and careful.

* * *

Adam Taurus stared dead ahead in the direction of Beacon academy, his legs brought up to his chests. Wilt and Blush laid next to him, small scratches and scuff marks decorating it. The White Fang had lost the battle, and only a handful were left for him to command. But that wouldn't matter in the long run, not to him at least.

"Just a dark corner... no more no less... Maybe another time." He stood, gathering his weapon. He turned to look at his injured men. He would send them away to recover and leave them in better hands, and leave to search for something, or someone, to give him answers.

He would go back to where he was reborn. He was going home.


	3. Old Master

_A man sat at the top of a mountain in front of a temple made of stone. Around his head was a headband which covered his eyes so that he would not be able to see, but his ears remained attentive to his surroundings. It was around this time of day that the creatures of Grimm would attempt once more to take him, but everything always ended the same._

 _A small boy watched along with his friend, both hidden in the shadows of the temple, as the man cut down scores of Grimm with only a sword in hand. Their eyes widen as he finished the rest off, and walked up to the temple. He placed a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it up as he set his sword down on a kneeling table. The two boys attempted to sneak off, but were stopped as the man pulled out a pair of wooden swords and turned to them._

 _"Whenever both of you are ready, we can begin."_

* * *

A red blade was held to the neck of the man with his eyes covered. He did not move, nor did he flinch when he felt the cold metal meet his skin. He remained calm and pulled out a hand rolled cigarette.

"Welcome back, Adam." He placed his headband back into place, and looked up at his pupil. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You didn't flinch, or raise your blade." The man stood, almost towering over the young man. He began to walk back to his stone temple.

"You forget, I've memorized everything about you; breathing, footsteps, heartbeat." Adam's eyes widened under his mask in surprise. He followed his old master into the temple, finding it much cleaner than it had ever been before. He looked around, memories coming to him as he did. "You came for a reason. What is it?"

"I came to complete my training, master." The man turned to look at him. Years wasted on a pointless crusade to make humanity fall on their knees, and now he had returned to finish his training. The only question the master had for him was;

"This is about Jaune, isn't it?" Adam said nothing, his grip on his favored weapon tightening. His master understood, and with a nod led him into his stone temple. The master looked around, taking in the scenery; not much had changed, other than a few extra blades and hand crafted figurines. "Go wash up and take one of the practice swords. We'll begin shortly."

Adam nodded and placed his weapon down in front of his master before stepping into another room. The man finally lit his cigarette and took a drag. His eyes wandered to a shelf just above his figurines. A ghost of a smile came to his face as he looked on.

"Just like old times, Jino..."


	4. Reflecting

**I hate this**

* * *

 _Afro watched them grow and train. He watched as they snuck their way to his home to learn. He even watched on as they created their first weapons, and even then they continued to train._

 _"I'll tell you one thing my master never told me; your life, your skills, and your decisions are all your own. I cannot nor will I ever tell you what to do with them." They continued to spar as he spoke, their blades making sparks fly in different directions. Their movement, with Adam's strong quick slashes and Jaune's similar, but stronger strikes, gave away their still developing skills, but also gave an insight on how fast they were learning._

 _Afro watched on, his cigarette wasting away slowly as he hadn't taken a drag from it since he'd lit it. He remained silent, only hearing the wind blowing, and the clanging of metal against metal as his students spared._

 _Jaune swung his left hand out, blocking Adam with his sheath, and swinging down his blade towards his head._

* * *

His sword cut through the arm of another Beowolf, severing it from its body. It roared out as it staggered back, allowing Jaune to dash forward with an upward diagonal slash, cutting the beast in half. He took a step back, panting very lightly as he placed Flourish back into its sheath. Port was saying something to him, probably congratulating him on a job well done. He walked back to his seat, stomping on Cardin's outstretch foot on his way up. Port continued on with his class as he saw Cardin glared at him from the corner of his eye, and his friends went on with whatever they were doing, be it sleeping, taking notes, or just messing around with other students.

* * *

Jaune decided to join those in their duet of pleasures and take a nap, not wanting the headache that had been building up over the past few days to become a migraine. He knew it would pass within the week, it was just the overflow of memories that caused it. His thoughts drifted off to a dreamscape of his own, to which he dedicated nothing except contemplation.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jaune didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Blake told me about how low your actions became. Was it really such a big deal to you that I never joined?" He materialized Flourish and Fair in his hands. Were you really that stupid?"

"...I had to roll with it, okay? I was in the mindset that if I kept at it, you'd show up and stop me. I wasn't expecting you to just get your memories blocked!" Adam glared behind his mask at his former brother in arms. "You should've come for me. But you let me come to you. All those lives are on you. Don't forget that."

Jaune's eyes widened. He spun, drawing his sword faster than a bullet, and slashing at the red haired samurai. He cut through thin air, and once again found himself alone in the empty space of his mind. He closed his eyes as he accepted the truth of what he had said; he should've gone after him.

* * *

Crocea Moors. Flourish and Fair. Both very strong in their own right, more specifically the blades. But while one was heavier than the other, Jaune did have some skill to hold them in his hands, and just maybe, wield them in battle.

"Tell me again why you need my help?" Blake was glaring at him, although he could be mistaking her usual stare as one. It was hard to tell with her.

"I need help with dual wielding these. And you're the only one that comes in mind when it comes to this sort of thing." Her bow twitched. She sighed and gave in, drawing her weapon.

"Alright. Lesson one, blocking." He was too confused to see the flat her katana slap him in the face. He fell to the floor, feeling his ear ring a bit. "You okay?"

"Ow... yeah but-"

"Good! Lesson two, quick recovery." She then proceeded to relentlessly beat Jaune for the duration on the hour.

* * *

 **Props to whoever can figure out the reference here.**


	5. A Question But No Answer

Jaune dodged Blakes weapon, raising Crocea Moors to block Pyrrha's attack. He stopped just as he reached the edge of the roof, pushing aura into his legs to jump over them, catching them by surprise. He quickly turned around as he landed both weapons to their necks. Blake grinned and shook her head jokingly.

"Well done. I still think your family's sword is too cumbersome for your style."

"I agree, Jaune. Wouldn't it be better to make another blade?" Jaune looked at his family's weapon, thinking for a moment before looking up at his trainers.

"I could. But it's still my weapon, just as Flourish and Fair are. I would be disrespectful to just make a replacement. Besides, it has a few advantages." He sheathed his weapons and wiped the sweat on his forehead away. "It's weight ads to the force of my strike. It's thicker, so it's hard to break. And I never need to manually sharpen it." He patted the sheath, making them realize it had a tool built inside of it.

"That's actually really cool." Blake smiled and placed her weapon down to rest her arms. Pyrrha did the same. They all sat down to relax before going back in. Jaune took the time to inspect Flourish and Fair, familiarizing himself with his weapons once again. Pyrrrha saw this, and spoke up.

"Jaune." He looked up at her, hearing the wonder in her voice. "If you knew how to fight the way you do, why did you need my help? Why fake your transcripts?" Jaune's tinkering sounds stopped. Everything fell silent for a moment. Jaune thought hard for a moment, his eyes filling with an emotion that could not be identified as it seemed a mixture of others; fear, anger, sadness, melancholy. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Memory is such a funny thing you know? I could say something and it could be true, or a lie, or maybe even my imagination." He gripped his weapon tightly, his knuckles almost turning white. "But... how can you remember anything when it's not even there?" It somehow became much more quiet than before he spoke. Blake gave him a look of sympathy as she saw him struggle with his thoughts and forced himself to speak again.

"All I can remember is... the sadness. Just... the sadness..."

* * *

"Your swings must flow like water. Your strikes must be strong like a rock. Your body must bend and sway like bamboo. If you do not allow yourself to do as such, you will fail in combat." Afro watched his pupil continued to train, minding his words. Adam had bee training harder than before, focusing less on his semblance, and working with his patience. He fought the Grimm that would come after his master, not letting a single one pass him as he did. He took several deep breaths and held his sword tightly.

"I'm not ready."

"Neither is he. Patience, Adam. There's a time and place for everything." Afro reached for a cigarette, but placed his hand back on his lap.

"Master." Afro looked at the red haired Faunus, noting the seriousness in his tone. "When I fought Jaune... he wasn't himself. He didn't have his weapon. He was hesitating..." Adam turned to look him in the eye. A fire orange met dull hazel.

"Master... after I left... did you do something to him?"

* * *

 _Fire orange eyes filled with hate and anger, met a hardened blue. They each bled from their forehead, hands, legs and other areas their blades managed to reach. Their aura drained hours ago._

 _"We were brothers..." The blonde raised his sword in the In No Kamae stance, ready to swing it like a bat if the red haired devil charged at him._

 _"You're in the way." The red blade returned to its sheath, though his hand never left the grip. "Step aside, or die with him, human." No other words were spoken._


	6. And So It Went

Afro sat alone, meditating and listening. This time he sat inside his home, in front of the fire he had started in his small chimney. There was the unmistakable sound of boots stepping on wood behind him.

"Master. I've come to say goodbye." There was a small moment of silence.

"He is coming here. Is that why you leave?"

"I must. Neither he nor I are ready to confront one another." Afro nodded, thinking it over.

"Very well. I suppose you'll know when the time comes, right?"

"Yes, Master." There were no more words. The sound of boots stepping on wood slowly faded away, and Afro Samurai was once again left alone with his thoughts.

What was it that tore them apart? Jaune's ignorance? Adam's twisted vision of justice? He remembered the blood on the floor, and the tears staining his shirt that day. He thought back...

* * *

 _Jaune jumped in, deflecting the blood red blade just as it was about to make contact with their master's flesh. He spun and back-kicked Adam in the chest, sending him back. The faunus stood his ground, and sheathed his weapon. Jaune held his up to his side, trying to catch his breath before they rushed at each other once again. Their blades met and separated. This happened repeatedly, almost as if on purpose. It didn't last long as their blades slid over each other, and grazed the others forehead, drawing blood._

 _Adam was the first to swing back, cutting Jaune's right leg and hand in the process. Jaune forced himself to not feel it, and spun around, throwing a back kick to Adam's chest once again, and quickly rushing forwards with an under hand swing. Adam grit his teeth as blood gushed out. Jaune stepped back, just barely dodging the red blade aimed at his face. He jumped back, landing in front of Afro, who watched on._

 _Fire orange filled with hate and anger, met a hardened blue. They bled from their foreheads, hands, legs, and other areas their blades managed to reach. Their aura drained hours ago._

 _"We were brothers..." The blonde raised his sword in the In Ko Kamae stance, ready to swing it like a bat if the red haired devil charged at him._

 _"You're in the way..." The red blade returned to his sheath, though his hand never left the grip. "Step aside, or die with him, human." No other words were spoken._

 _Adam dashed forward, drawing his blade at the right moment. There was no blood, not disintegration of any kind. Just the fragments of his once whole blade, and the feeling of rock digging into his back. He realized how painful it felt and groaned. He lifted his head, and saw his master standing in front of his blonde pupil, sword drawn and undamaged._

 _"You've clearly lost your way. Leave." He glared at the burning orange eyes, and they glared back._

* * *

 _Afro watched as Jaune disassembled his weapon and placed in in a bag. He was slow in his movements, and his eyes gave away his inner feelings. "I'll have the bastard... But I can't stay. If I stay I'll lose him and I'll never make him pay"_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Do you?" Jaune scoffed at his master's words. "You've never had your friend betray you, master. So you would never understand..." Tears hit his bag, and he sobbed quietly. Afro stood, and walked to the bear helmet, lifting it and pulling out two headbands._

 _"The legendary Number One headband. Its promises is power, omnipotence, immortality. But at what cost? One that is grater than any man can imagine, and heavier than any man can bear. No soul who's ever worn its tattered grace has ever escaped the torment of its infinite burden." He sat in front of his student, their eyes locking. For the first time in the ten years Jaune had been training under this man, he could see the sorrow in his eyes._

 _"Master?"_

 _"It belonged to my father before me. As a child I saw him lose his life to keep his enemy from taking it. That day I swore revenge on him. I lost everything in search of the second headband to challenge him. I lost the family I had made over the years, ans turned my brother against me." He looked at the bear helmet. "Jino had wanted me dead, so he waited for many years in the same place until I came. In the end, I wasted a lifetime just for revenge. A revenge I could never have because the bastard had died and turned to dust."_

 _Their eyes never left each other. Jaune could see he was telling the truth._

 _" had become a monster for nothing, Jaune. Don't make the same mistake..."_

* * *

Jaune's eyes opened slowly. He was on the roof again.

"Help me forget..." Those three words. Those three magic words brought him to Beacon. They helped give him a new life. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and felt the tattered cloth there. He had forgotten about that as well. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the story his master had told him, and not the short version; He knew every name, every motivation, and every death in that man's life. He slowly pulled the headband out, revealing a single dash.

"Jaune?" He heard Blake behind him. It only took the worse of two months for them to actually become friends and begin his training properly. He could tell she was mad because of his interaction with Adam, though he could call bullshit and just make admit she was just being pissy. But nonetheless, they were friends now.

"Blake, friends don't hide anything from each other if it's important, right?" He turned to face her. "I've told you who showed me to use a katana. I've told you about Adam..."

"Jaune, where are you going with this?" The blonde took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Did I ever tell you about Justice?"

* * *

 **You know what planets have? Lot's of plants. And salads have allot of plants; so this weeks salad is M-**


	7. NinjaNinja

**To the edgelord who said they wanted Blake dead because of how I wrote her: Fuck you. Go write your own story if you have a problem with mine.**

 **I'm petty :)**

* * *

Cinder waited in the White Fang camp. Her scowling expression scarred off any grunt who attempted to intimidate her as she waited impatiently for their leader to show up. A rustle in the bushes caught everyone's attention. Weapons where lifted and aimed at source of the sound. Adam stepped out, a bag over his shoulder and an empty expression on his face. Cinder spoted him, and with another scowl, made her way towards him.

"And just where have you been!?" Adam said nothing as he walked past her, ignoring her entirely. His mind muddled with thoughts and plans, but none for the White Fang or Cinder. "Taurus!" Adam took a deep breath and turned to her. She walked up to him, anger prevalent in her eyes. He stood still, unfazed.

"What?"

"Do you know how much time we lost because of your little vacation!? If you intend to keep living I suggest-"

"Shut. Up." The intensity in his voice caught her off guard. She couldn't see his eyes from behind his mask, but she could've sworn she saw an orange glow behind them. Mercury and Emerald approached them, ready to take the bull faunus if he tried anything. The air was tense around them, and some saw their auras flare. Emerald sniffed the air, smelling something bitter and strong.

"What the hell is that?" Adam growled and looked up at the trees surrounding them. He dropped his bag and crossed his arms.

"Get out here, now!" The trees rusled and leaves fell before someone appeared, hanging upside down and with a big smile on their face.

"Shit man, all you ad to do was ask nicely. So rude..." Everyone stared at the strange, thin man. He wore a black ninja garb with a strange pair of glasses. Everyone stared at his rather large, cone shaped afro that swayed from side to side. He held a cigarette in between his teeth, which were being showed off in a toothy smile. "Been a while now, ain't it?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Cinder raised her hand, ready to attack, but stopped when the sharp end of a red blade met her neck.

"Not a healthy idea. Unlike you, he's a guest, and all of you will treat him as one. Understood?" Cinder lowered her hand, not wanting to fight and loose a valuable ally.

"Shiet man! You're allot faster than I remember." The man dropped down from the tree and walked up to Adam, leaning on his left arm. "I see you've been busy. You are one LUCKY motherfucker!"

"What do you want." Adam demanded. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Chill, chill. I ain't gonna waste your time. But I prefer if we spoke in private, so I'll come back later." Adam nodded.

"Very well." The man threw a smoke pellet on the floor and disappeared. Everyone looked on in confusion. Mercury looked at his red haired acquaintance and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Who the hell was that!?"

"...NinjaNinja." Adam lifted his bag and began walking off to his own tent. "Whatever questions you have, keep them to yourself. My business is not yours." Cinder glared at his retreating form.

"Damned animal..."

* * *

Jaune looked at the head band in his hands. He ran his thumbs over the tattered yet soft cloth. Staring at the single dash on the front next to the large red circle. He looked over at Blake. She looked at him with an unknown expression on her face as he finished telling her his master's story.

"I'm worried, Blake. Not about my own well being, but for Adam. What if he lets his anger consume him? I don't want this for him..." He was tempted to simply face his brother and end it. But he wouldn't be any better than Justice. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he glared at the headband, knowing that having it wold do nothing to stop the other, as he would simply hunt down the number two to get to him. "A wasted life..." Blake pulled him into a hug, not knowing what else to do.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt you both, but I have a few questions, Mr. Arc." Both quickly backed away from each other, a light blush on their faces as they faced Ozpin.

"Y-yes sir?" Ozpin looked him in the eye, a quiet message being relayed to the blonde student without any words. Jaune understood, and all expression left his face. "So, when should I go?"

"You won't. I was going to send Goodwitch to bring you, but I figured coming in person would soften the blow." He took a sip from his mug and continued. "But something has caught my eye, Mr Arc. Your headband." Jaune grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the number one. "I would like you to hand it over. Now." Jaune took a calm breath, not taking his eyes off the headmaster.

"I don't see the number two on you, sir." Ozpin's knuckles turned white as his grip on his cane tightened.

"Mr. Arc, I hope you know that the power that headband holds is much greater than-"

"I know how much power it holds. I know what it can do, and how much it can twist a person. But you do not have the number two with you, so you are in no position to challenge me." Jaune's voice was threatening, even to Ozpin. His eyes were hardened and daring the man to take the headband, if he could. Ozpin sighed.

"Very well. But you are forbidden to wear that headband. Despite the knowledge you hold for it, I doubt you would be able to handle it." Jaune simply nodded and wrapped it around the handle of Flourish, before pushing past Ozpin and going to one of the training rooms. Ozpin looked at Blake, worry in his eyes.

"Ms. Belladonna, is he sleeping regularly?" Blake bit her lip, nervously thinking.

"His team says he spends his free time here. Even at night... I think... he's waiting..." Ozpin said nothing as he looked out at the mountains in the distance, at the one that housed the man with answers.

* * *

Adam walked alone in the woods, several grimm slain behind him. He had changed into a more militaristic outfit with the top being a folding shirt with rectangular shoulder pads, a thin and flexible chest plate that hung loosely attached to the shoulder pads, and a single arm guard holding several overlapping armor plated on his left arm.

"If you came to see me it was for a reason." Leaves fell in front of him. NinjaNinja dropped down from his hiding place, crouching as he did and smiling up at his acquaintance.

"Well yeah! I expected you to show up sooner, but judging by yo' attitude, Afro finally whipped you into shape! I'm proud of ya man."

"Get to your point or leave." The afro haired ninja chuckled, lighting another cigarette.

"Right, so here's the deal; your better half, the blonde little guy, has the number one headband." Adam looked at him, showing no expression. Not that he could, as the mask covered his face.

"I know. So what?" Without warning, the ninja jumped over the red haired faunus, wrapping something around his forehead and tightening it up.

"So that! I wanna see these things back in action man! And if you and yo friend are gonna brawl, you gotta do it in style." Adam reached up, taking the headband and looking at it. "If it ain't for your petty-ass reason, then do it for the number one! Think of how much you could change the world! No more hate. No Prejudice. No more war. Well, if you get to live that long."

Adam looked at the two dashes on the cloth as NinjaNijna spoke to him, unaware of the burning amber eyes watching them. "Whatcah waitin' fo'? It's the only way. You know I'll go with ya. I'll be your road dog..."

Adam said nothing as he placed the headband on his forehead once again

* * *

 **Woopwoopwoopwoop**


	8. Problems

**These chapters are being fueled by the outlines done by Brave Kid.**

 **All Credit goes to them.**

 **As for NinjaNinja appearing, he originally served as one of the two guardians of the world, guarding the wearer on the No. 2 Headband. The movie took a smarter approach with making him a figment of Afro's imagination, but for the purposes of this story, he will serve as a guardian.**

* * *

Salem's hands shook. Her eyes glowed in something she had not felt in many years; fear. Cinder had told her... and she wished she didn't.

* * *

 _"I don't think we'll be needing the maiden's power anymore. I have found something much more powerful." Salem cocked an eyebrow at her apprentice._

 _"And what might that be?"_

 _"The Number Two headband." Salem froze. It couldn't be. The headbands were taken by the Bringer Taurus is in possession of the Number Two as we speak. He refused to give it to me. But if we can separate him from it we can-"_

 _"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Cinder took a step back, surprised by Salem's outburst. The white skinned witch looked as if her own life was in danger. Her left eye twitched before she gathered herself. "If you even attempt to take that headband you will die! Stay away from it, Cinder! That is an order!"_

 _"But- If we get our hands on the Number One, Ozpin won't be able to stop us! Why are you-?"_

 _"Because there are some things that must remain in the shadows forever. Things that are much more than even Ozpin can handle..." Another Seer manifested itself next to Salem. "We're going to need help if the headbands have truly returned... I'm going to send a message to someone capable enough for this."_

 _"But who might we need...?" "Lionheart can't help us! He's just a coward!"_

 _"This is not going to Haven. It's going to Beacon..."_

* * *

Adam gripped the handle of his sword with both hands, lifting it over his head. His posture was perfect, and his breathing calm. Cinder watched from a distance, along with her cohorts, as he trained. His movements were quick and almost too fast for them to keep up. Cinder narrowed her eyes as the front of the headband came into view.

"He looks... different than before..." Mercury nodded, agreeing with Emerald.

"I bet he could kill an Ursa just by looking at it. I swore my heart nearly stopped when he talked." Emerald rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless.

"That's because, unlike yo sorry asses, he ain't gonna hold back anymore!" The voice of the afro haired ninja caught the group off guard, bringing their attention to him.

* * *

Jaune walked down the halls of Beacon, the No. 1 headband tied around the handle of his sword. His mind occupied with the state of the world, and the looming threat of his once best friend coming for him. He shook his head, removing the thoughts from his mind. He could see his friends just ahead, waiting for him just outside the cafeteria. He smiled as the thought of having a full stomach sounded nice. Ruby ran up to him, the same optimistic smile on her face.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Rubes."

"Hey Jauney-boy!" And there went his smile. He turned to face Cardin. He brought his team with him, and none of them looked happy. Students around them stopped and looked on as the spectacle began to unfold

* * *

"He ain't gonna play nice no more. 'Specially now that he has the No. 2 headband with him. It's a death sentence to wear it, so anyone who DOES have it better make sure they're the one on the right side of a blade." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Just watch him now; Iaida isn't something to scoff at. Only the most skilled can use it without fail. A quick draw and slash. Clean the blade and sheath it. He has more discipline to preform it now."

Adam swung his blade around as if playing with a light stick. His movements where smooth and precisely in front of himself.

"He won't need his semblance to cut down some fancy robot anymore. And he sure as hell wont need it against the No. 1. If he can beat him that is." Cinder narrowed her eyes at the Ninja, her own confidence swelling to stupid levels.

"That means nothing to me. I could take him out with one hand with my power." NinjaNinja broke out in laughter, falling over and holding his sides before getting up. Cinder glared at him, anger building up.

"Bitch! You have NO IDEA who trained him, do you!?" He chuckled and jumped up to a tree branch, pulling out another cigarette. "The Afro Samurai could wipe out an army of you maidens with one hand in this world. Two hands if he's impatient! Now imagine what a man with that power could show, not teach, SHOW a student willing enough to learn! Imagine what kind of SKILL that student would have with his already amazing power!"

Adam swung down, splitting the earth beneath his feet. Not a single drop of sweat falling from his forehead.

"Now imagine what a motherfucker like that could to to someone who only has HALF a maiden's power. You wouldn't last the hour." Adam sheathed his blade looking to his right at his road dog. "Where to?"

"Beacon."

* * *

All Jaune could hear was the muffled voice of Cardin and his cronies. His expression was calm and collected while Winchester's was furious and annoyed. Ruby stood next to him, not having said a word the entire time. Jaune didn't want her to in the first place. He felt her tap his shoulder.

"Let's just go..." He nodded, still feeling hungry and wanting to eat. He turned, but suddenly leaned back as a fist flew by his face. Sidestepping and gently kicking Ruby out of the way, Jaune spun around, swinging his right foot down and hitting Cardin at the back of his knee. Students cheered as the fight commenced.

"Can we not do this? I'm kinda hungry." Cardin shot up, attempting to tackle him, but was sent down by a kick to the face. Jaune jumped back, raising his hands with his palms facing the floor.

As his skills with wielding two swords increased, his mind was set on being able to defend themselves without them. Although it probably wasn't the best way to learn, he began watching videos on Judo, and practicing with Ruby every chance they got. Grated they still had allot to learn, they had at least gotten one or two movements down.

Jaune's heart pounded in his chest, his breathing becoming somewhat panicked. Cardin got up again and ran at him. Jaune planted his feet firmly on the ground, his arm muscles tensed, and his pupils dilated. Just as Cardin was getting ready to throw his punch, a purple aura surrounded him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mister Winchester!" Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Oum..." He looked over at Goodwitch, who had made her way through the crowd and stood in front of the two.

"Mister Arc, please see that situations like this are resolved in combat class." He nodded. "And you, mister Winchester, will be serving your lunch in detention along with your team!" Jaune grinned as he walked past the still frozen Cardin. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ruby, making her blush brightly.

"Come on Rubes." Cardin watched him leave, his anger increasing. A plan was forming in his mind. Something to make him pay. Of course that plan would fail miserably, but more on that later.

* * *

Qrow sat in front of Ozpins desk, his arms crossed and a look of concentration on his face.

"Are you one hundred percent sure it's the real deal? There have been fake ones made to scare people in the past." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee, his eyes showing the feint emotion of fear.

"I felt the power radiating from it, Qrow. It was all too real." Qrow leaned forward, concern written on his features.

"He's not wearing it, is he?" The tone of voice Qrow was using became all too serious. It was as if he had sobered up at how worried Ozpin sounded. "You do remember what happens if he wears it, right? Never mind actually having the damn thing."

"No. He is forbidden to wear it. But I don't know what will happens if he actually puts it on." He took a sip from his mug. "And we can't just take it; the guardian of the No. 1 headband will do everything in its power to defend it."

"And the only one who can take him on, is the currently unknown No. 2... Just great." The grizzled huntsman took a sip from his flask, staring out the window. Somehow, the sky seemed clearer, the colors brighter. He blinked, realizing the influence the kid was having.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Ozpin, who stood from his desk, knocking his chair back, holding his cane defensively. Qrow turned quickly, spitting out the whiskey he didn't have in his mouth before jumping up and pulling his weapon out.\

The seer floated near them, its tendril moving around the air gently. Ozpin stepped forward, readying himself to strike it down before it spoke it suddenly began humming, gurgling growling. Slowly, Ozpin lowered his cane, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Ozpin... what's going on?" Ozpin simply lowered his cane, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. The headmaster took a seat as the seer floated in place and Qrow stood between them. Ozpin downed his coffee and opened his drawer and pulling a bottle of scotch out.

"We're going to need some professional help" Opening the bottle and taking a drink, he loosened up somewhat. "An associate of Salem has the No. 2. And he's not alone..."

* * *

 **WOOOO! I think this is the longest chapter I worked on.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I'm a lazy writer. Hopefully I can start getting into the meat of the headbands and how Afro plays into this aside from bringing them into the world of Remnant.**

 **I'm hoping that's the case because I've just been winging it this whole time and hoping you all like is.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and Thanks For Reading!**


	9. Storytime

The old samurai sat alone, meditating on the happenings of the world. He had learned the way of nature years ago when the moon was whole, and the sky red. He could feel the needs, wants, and satisfaction of every living thing around him like a whisper. He could feel as far as the wind blew, which meant the attempted subtly of the old wizard had failed.

"You're not as quiet as you wish to be, Ozpin." He opened his eyes, slowly turning his head to look at the white haired man.

"What gave me away?"

"Everything." He stood facing him, noticing Qrow just behind him. "I see my old student has joined you."

"I ain't your student, old man." Afro shot him a glare, a warning to test his patience. Qrow took a small step back, the fear of confrontation with such a dangerous man obvious in his eyes. Ozpin coughed, getting Afro's attention.

"You came for a reason, yes? We'll speak inside." Afro stood, walking to his home before the familiar sense of malice grabbed him. Placing a hand on his blade, he drew it out and faced the Seer that had manifested near them. He glared at the thing, expecting it to attack him before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't. We all want to speak with you." The master samurai faced Ozpin, glaring at him. Ozpin swallowed and took a single step back, feeling sweat rolling down his forehead. "We know about the headbands..." It was silent for a moment, and Afro sheathed his blade before walking into his home.

"Come inside, please."

* * *

If there was one thing that could describe Cardin's mind at the moment, it was 'snapped'. His pride was that of an arrogant prince who's had everything handed to him, and had staged fights with strong peasants, who could've easily crushed him if they wanted, just to stroke his own ego. His pride was being damaged by the blonde idiot that thought he could best him just because of a new weapon. His team had seen this, and yet they feared backlash from their very clearly insane leader, so they obeyed every single one of his orders.

Thirteen beawolves, four Ursas, and a borbatusk for good measure. The manic look in Cardin's eyes confirmed his detachment from reality. He was not thinking of the consequences.

* * *

Afro poured a third cup of tea for himself, as sat down to speak with his guests. They looked anxiously at him, waiting for him to explain the situation. "You all know that my arrival also meant the arrival of the headbands. Where I am from, they only signify a position of some influence for the world. But here, they hold true power, enough to level armies and much more. It was because of them that the moon is no longer full; but they themselves were not responsible for it, for the guardians must clash if the bearers do too."

"Where are you going with this, old man?" Afro took a sip from his tea, not bothering to even glance at his failed student.

"You fear what damage could be caused by my students. What you don't understand is that they are more than capable of handling the power the headbands have to offer, regardless of what they may do when they come to blows." Qrow stood up, glaring at the samurai master.

"You really think we're gonna let them just keep the things? You must be out of your mind!" Afro remained quiet for what felt a long time. He looked at the scruffy man, a warning in his eyes.

"Will you try to take the headbands? Perhaps try to take the No. 1 first? If you value your limbs, and the safety of you nieces, you will do no such thing. To anger a god is certainly not something anyone should do."

Cardin could only stare at Jaune's swift blade movement and firearm skill decimated the grim surrounding him. The blonde reacted as soon as the creatures were unleashed on him, barely letting them get within arms reach before dismembering them with an accuracy that had not been there in the beginning of the school year. Then their eyes met.

* * *

"Well maybe we'll go for the No. 2!" Qrow shouted.

"You're only asking for death in that situation." Salem's voice echoed through the Seer

"What do you mean by that?" Afro folded his arms.

"The No. 1 headband can only be achieved by claiming it if it has no owner. That's how it was in the beginning. The No. 2 was for those who craved the power, and were worthy of fighting the No. 1, if only they could get to them in one piece. The No. 2 is the mark of death for whoever holds it, no matter who they are or what position they hold in the world. Anyone can claim the No. 2 if they wished, but if the holder is someone as skilled as my student, they will only reach their demise."

Adam stood surrounded by bandits. It was obvious to him who they belonged to, and he knew she wanted the headband. If any words were said to him, he ignored them, choosing to suddenly draw his blade and cut them all down. NinjaNinja chuckled in the background, a sadistic grin on his face.

"And they all fall down This is the world Adam, and you're all too familiar with it." Adam ignored him as he cut down an ambush team that had been waiting for him. The guardian of the No. 2 sighed, tossing his cigarette down at a pool of blood before jumping into action. Raven watched from afar as her men were slaughtered like pigs. Her eyes narrowed.

"I guess we'll have to do this myself..."

* * *

"Oh no..." Qrow's eyes widened. "If anyone can just go for the second one, then-" Oz[in interrupted him, finishing his sentence.

"Raven will no doubt be after it herself." Afro raised his head a the mention of her name. He recalled her very well. She was an overly ambitious student of his. Her philosophy was one that was meant only for animals in nature, not humans. He rejected her the right to wear the No. 2 as he could clearly see the darkness in her heart.

"I suppose it is time I get back into the swing of things." He stood. "If I'm correct, all three of you will only fuck this up more than it needs to be." The Afro Samurai placed his blade on stand, leaving it there as he walked to a small drawer. He opened it, pulling out the very blade that had sent Remnant into chaos when it first revealed itself to it.

 _The blade of Rokutaro_

* * *

 **Sorry for the rushed result, I'm just working chapter to chapter at this point. If anyone would like to write for this story, you're more than welcomed to it.**


	10. Quickdraw

**Back at it again with my bullshit**

* * *

 _Jaune sat upon a throne made for him by those who worshiped the headbands like gods. Around him was a landscape of red bodies with black veins. His right hand gripped the front of his armrest, and ripped it off. Bringing it to his face he stared into the empty sockets of the skull in his hands before crushing it into dust. There was nothing else here, so he stood and began walking, knowing that he'd leave the safety of a throne he did not want._

 _"I am better than this."_

* * *

Nobody approached him as he dragged Cardin back to Beacon, leaving a very obvious trail of blood behind. The ginger wasn't dead, he should have been but he wasn't. Jaune was being kind to him then. Goodwitch stared in shock at that, but knew she couldn't do anything to the No. 1 without facing the consequences. There was a crowd following the blonde, and several screams and sounds of disgust when they saw Cardin's mangled arm. Glynda swallowed and made a mental note to have it inspected, and save it if possible.

Jaune dropped him before walking past the shocked headmistress, and back inside the academy. He needed a shower.

* * *

Cinder watched from afar as the former White Fang enforcer circled around his opponent; Raven Branwen. Cinder didn't flinch when the smell of liquor-store tobaco reached her nose, nor when the white afro became obvious to her.

"Eyes up front. You'll miss the action" He chuckled.

"Can't blame a guy for enjoying the view. So what are you doin' here, doll? Ain't you got some ugly lookin' mistress to kiss up to?" She scoffed at him, not wanting to give him any sort of reaction he wanted.

"I'm here to see how the mighty fall." A smirk reached her face as she felt confident in Raven's victory. But then the afro haired man began to laugh, quietly at first.

"Oh you'll see how they fall. It just wont be who you think. Don't worry though, this'll be quick."

Adam grabbed Wilt, quick-drawing it and blocking the sudden strike that Raven came at him with. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask, seeing through hers, sensing an unhealthy desire within her. He quickly adjusted his footing before jumping back. Raven stood up straight, her composure giving away her impatience.

"You've improved, Adam." The No. 2 sheathed his blade, relaxing but keeping his guard up.

"And you remain exactly the same." NinjaNinja chuckled as he crouched down, just to stare at Raven's legs.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He could hear how aggravated she was, and a smirk formed on his face because he knew why. Crossing his arms, Adam gave the impression that his guard was completely down, giving off an aura of arrogance to his opponent. "Don't be so confident in yourself, Taurus. You might have the No. 2 for now, but you know the penalty for carrying it."

"I know, the corpses of your idiotic pawns made that very clear. Did you train them yourself?" He struck a nerve, her shoulders gave it away. "Because if you did, then I can see the extent of your own training; sloppy footwork, poor blade control, overconfidence, and no respect." He quickly brought up his blade with speed that hadn't, and could not be seen, just in time to block Raven's attack.

"You dare call me weak!?" She was kicked away, but jumped in once again, her blows being met effortlessly by the No. 2.

"I'm calling you pathetic." Adam stated calmly as Raven went for an overhead strike, only for him to spin to the right and out of the way. He used his momentum to his advantage, as he quickly brought Wilt up and struck Raven's mask, shattering it. "Just as I once was."

Raven watched as the No. 2 began to walk away, anger resonating with her.

"You don't deserve that headband! You're too weak!" Adam stopped and turned to look at her.

"Are you so blind to your own philosophy? Are you so stupid as to think that's all that should survive? The strong?" Adam walked up to her grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up. "In that case, why didn't you beat me!? Why are you defeated!? Tell me!" His grip tightened as she tried to claw at his hands, her gloved fingers making the action useless.

"It's because you're weak! Because you're narrow minded just as I was! So stupid enough to think you're correct, so blinded by a single shallow thought! If the strong are the only ones allowed to live, then you deserve death." Just as consciousness was leaving her, Raven was dropped. She gasped deeply and looked up at Adam, who glared at her behind his mask. "Death is too good for you. Face the consequences of your actions, weakling. Suffer as the others had."

NinjaNinja grinned at Cinder, who could not believe what had just happened. "I told ya."

* * *

Jaune sat in a small garden away from Beacon, tending to a single red rose as the number one headband fluttered in the wind. A hand reached down to the handle of his sword, undoing the headband before bringing it up, and tying it around his head.

"The No.1. It's an honor." Jaune raised his head and saw that sitting on a rock in front of him, was a short man no taller than the sword he held on to.

"Takimoto." The short man nodded and bowed his head in a show of respect.

"I'm here to serve, No. 1."


	11. Dangerous

**I've lost allot of creativity for this story, so chapters will be very, very slow** **, and very short.**

* * *

Adams stared at his reflection, the blood on his cheek reminding him of a birth mark he saw on someone before. There were bandits in the small village he was just in, remnants of Raven's own. They didn't get within three feet of him before NinjaNinja slaughtered them.

 _"I **am** that headband's guardian. Might as well start acting like it."_

Adam didn't oppose to it though. The man was doing his job the village was safe. Now if only he could beat down the bigots closing in on him without actually killing them.

* * *

Jaune walked back to Beacon with a skip in his step. He had been far too moody for the past few weeks and he welcomed the happiness. His guardian had gone off, most likely to meditate or practice. In his past existence his swordsmanship left much to be desired, much like hid own before the memories of the headbands returned.

There was something gnawing at the back of his mind though, something that he couldn't explain; Ozpin was an enigmatic man, one with secrets behind him. Although he seemed like a likable man, one that showed respect, his demand for the No. 1 caught Jaune's attention.

His tone was threatining and held a promise of pain that almost shook Jaune up. Almost. Then there was the look in his eye; Fear.

The crowd in front of Beacon parted as Jaune made his way in. The Nom 1 headband was on full display, and the vibe he threw off, intentional or not, was dangerous. It almost demanded them to fear him, but it only asked to be respected. Then he saw the look on Ozpin's face as he got to his room.

"You weren't supposed to wear it..." Jaune glared at the man, his eyes holding their own promise of pain.

"You're in no position to decide for me." Ozpin's grip on the head of his cane was so tight his knuckles became white, and the flare in his eyes gave away his first step.

Jaune's blades were at his neck before he even had the chance to rush him. There was a dangerous look in the blonde's eye, and it was none to diferent to the look the Samurai had.

"Jaune?" The blonde pulled his blades away and sheathed them, turning to face his partner with a smile. "Hey Pyrrha."

Ozpin watched the No. 1 walk away with Nikos. Ozpin's gut tightened up and he broke out into a cold sweat with the realization that Jaune, his former student and the title holder of No. 1, could've easily taken his head off his shoulders and that would be it. The would be no coming back from that. No more hosts, no more lives, just the end.

"Ozpin?" Glynda shook him out of his trance and the look of urgency caught his eye.

"We need to move now, and fast." He grit his teeth and made his decision. "We can't wait any longer."

A new Fall Maiden was in order.


	12. Decisions

**HAHAHAHAHA PLOT DUMP!**

* * *

The number two remained seated on a stone pillar, his thoughts far off as he meditated. The area around him served to give memories to the once disjointed images within his mind.

At the bottom of the pillar, near the base, a carving withered away by the elements. The stench of tobacco neared as a blade was pulled out of its sheath. NinjaNinja squatted down and began to refine the carving with a hum.

"I who have no brothers, look with some envy at those who are each others keepers..." The elderly ninja looked above at the top of the pillar, to the No. 2. Adam simply opened his eyes and breathed. NinjaNinja stood up, admiring the carving and what it meant to his master; a flower blooming beneath the arcs of sunlight.

"Brothers don't let each other stumble alone in the dark."

* * *

Takimoto waited patiently for the No. 1 just outside of Beacon. He had an idea of what was going to happen now, although he still had one question; why were they leaving the school? And what purpose does it serve, if any? Takimoto might have been connected to the No. 1 headband, but vague ideas of what the holder wanted was all he could get from it.

"Takimoto." The short mans attention was grabbed by the blonde samurai/knight walking down the steps of the school. "Ready to go?" The man nodded, hopping down from his seat, and throwing his longsword over his shoulder.

"You know I gotta ask, why?" The No. 1 continued to walk, his face stoic and shoulder squared. Others glanced at him and saw someone confident or casual, but Takimoto could see the sad anger in his eyes. With one shaky sigh, the blonde let his stoic face slip, and said one name;

"Ruby..."

* * *

Cinder sat at the long table next to Salem. They weren't alone as Cinder's small group sat with them, joined shortly by Hazel and Watts, both of which had indifferent and annoyed looks on their faces.

Tyrian was nowhere to be found, but Cinder couldn't decide wether that was a good or bad thing. Salem looked over at her, red eyes piercing her soul, and shaking her out of her irritated stupor.

"Now then, I would like to know, Cinder, why you are so determined to claim one of the headbands, when I told you to stay away from them." There was no mistaking it, although she sounded calm, there was an edge to her voice that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Cinder. I'm waiting." Cinder steeled herself, the irritation finally getting to her.

"We could use them! We could take them now and use their power to level armies, destroy cities, anything! Why are you so adamant that we stay away!?" Cinder's eyes flared with anger and irritation. "We are within reach of the most powerful items in existence, and yet you refuse to let us take them! Why!?"

The room was silent. Cinder's outburst was a surprise, especially to Hazel and Watts; Salem would use anything that could give her an advantage over Ozpin, yet she never once considered the headbands.

Salem rested her chin on her hands, locking eyes with her subordinate. "You have no idea what kind of power those headbands hold, Cinder. The ammount of power that could lever terrains, split oceans in half, and shatter the moon.

"Tyrian was once like us; civil, tame. He was a greater man than any of you in this room. His strength would have put Hazel to shame, and his intellect would have made Watts seem ad if he was an amateur trying to be great." Everyone in the room was taken aback by how she spoke of him, although they found that hard to believe.

"However, he was still ambitious. Too ambitious. When the Afro samurai appeared in this world, the skies were painted red. In a display of power, against both Ozpin and I, he only swung his blade once." Salem looked out one of the windows, and stared at the shattered moon in the sky. Realization slowly dawned on everyone, and they listened a little more closely.

"The headband he wore is what gave him such power, but it wasn't the only one; dozens more fell from the sky, and a war was waged within huntSmen, assassins, and once noble warriors. Only one, however, had enough power to match the samurai; the number 2 headband.

"Although it's power was nearly equal to that of the number 1, it put a target on your back. Nobody wearing it was safe. You were a corpse, even before you put that headband on. But not just anyone could wear it.

"As I said, Tyrian was too ambitious, and it caused a great deal of damage to both him and I. He found the No. 2 headband on one of his travels, and attempted to overthrow me with it... I owe a great dept to the samurai for stopping him..." She looked up once again, this time digging her eyes into Cinder's soul. "So unless you plan to end up just like Tyrian, you will stay away from those headbands. You, nor anyone in this room is capable of wearing either headbands. That is final!"

Cinder nodded quickly, now more fearful of Adam than before. But a thought came to mind.

"Burn them..." A look of determination came to her face. "We must burn them."

* * *

Ozpin went through his options. Pyrrha Nikos was off limits, as he risked being permanently put down by the blonde team leader. There was, however, an alternative, one he didn't like in the least.

"Ms. Goodwitch, call Ruby Rose to my office, please." Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	13. Anxiety

As Ruby walked up to the metalic pod, and her mind went to what wad to happen a week from then; she would become, at least partially, the new Fall Maiden.

An ache found its way to her chest, as she remembered exactly why she was to become the maiden. She tightened her jaw as the idea of even hurting her friend, brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

"Ms. Rose." Ruby jolted and turned around to face Ozpin. "I hope you understand why we need you to do this..."

"I do... but why me?"

"Because he trusts you. You're one of the only people able to get close to him." Ruby felt the urge to turn away and leave. The way he said it just didn't sound right, but she nodded. She would go through with this, but it just didn't feel right.

Sensing this, Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is something that must be done, Ms. Rose. The headbands are too dangerous for Remnant, and must be destroyed... even if it means taking Jaune with them..." Ozpin felt like throwing up. It was foolish and dangerous, to even attempt this, but if the No. 1 and 2 were to clash, all of Remnant would be leveled to dust and dirt.

"Alright... for... for Remnant then..." The old wizard watched as she walked away, feeling something in the pit of his stomach. It ached.

"Guilt... good to feel you again..."

 **000**

 **I know it's short, but I don't have a working laptop, and phones have limitations. Plus, we're getting closer to the end, so I want to make it last**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed it, or would like to see something change, and Thanks For Reading!**


	14. Family Bonding

Raven knew she'd been lying to herself the entire time. Survival of the fittest meant survival of the smartest. If she was actually living by that philosophy, she would've thought twice about Adam; he wasn't some scrappy, angry adolescent anymore, he was a true warrior, unafraid of death but unwilling to submit to it. He held the No. 2 for that reason. He'd earned it.

But what about the blond one? What has he done to show his earning of the No. 1? Completion of training was only half of the requirement, the other half being a true mystery, one the Afro Samurai repeatedly refused to share.

So what was it?

She stepped out onto the road, just as the No. 1 walked along. Her scarlet red eyed glared at him through her mask, and he glared back.

"Master, shall I take charge?" Takimoto asked, sensing the inevitable clash of blades. Jaune stepped back, deciding it was the best course of action.

"You refuse to face me yourself, like a coward." Raven's hand reached to grasp her blade as the mechanics of her sheath circled through it's blades.

"He refuses to fight you out of logic. When you're cut down by the No. 1, it's over. You'll be gone, spirit and all." Takimoto drew his longsword and held it forward, gripping tightly with one hand. "Even Ozpin's aware of this."

"That's just an excuse. If you're truly worthy of that headband, you'll-..." Raven froze and stumbled back. Her breathing was shaky and she took a step back. Jaune knew her body language was expressing fear, but why?

"If he's worthy, he'll continue his journey." That voice. He had missed it for so long.

"Master Afro." Jaune turned around and found himself facing the elder samurai. He bowed, showing the respect he still held for the man.

"Run along, Jaune. This is just a minor obstacle..." The samurai bowed in return. "...And family buisness."

Raven was seething and gritting her teeth. She grabbed her mask and immedietly threw it off, making Jaune turn to her. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the familiar, yet older, face he'd seen before.

"You're the one she was looking for. You're Yang's mother..." Afro, for the first time in countless millennia, went wide eyed in surprise.

"A mother..." Afro stared at his daughter's eyes, and they softened. "You never told me..."

"This isn't about that useless child. I want that headband, old man!" Afro looked down at his successor.

"Is she still in Beacon?"

"Yes. She's doing very well." Afro nodded, already adding it to his to-do list.

"Very good. Allow me to deal with my daughter, alone." Jaune nodded, and motioned to his guard to follow.

Raven acted quickly, rushing forward and drawing her blade. Jaune barely acknowledged her as he brought his shield up, and effortlessly used her momentum to throw her off balance. Afro acted quickly and delivered a roundhouse kick which sent her flying back into a tree.

"This is between us, Raven. He leaves." Raven glared at her father, feeling more rage build up within. She had her focus completely on him now.

"Old man..." She rushed forward, and met his blade with her own. Her eyes widdened as she pressed down, trying to overpower him; that sword he weilded, it was the one that shattered the moon. Fear replaced anger as she realized the situation; he was getting serious, and that was never good.

"You want the headbands. But you'll never reach them." There was no tone in his voice, other than complete, brutal honestly. "You're not worthy."

Their blade-lock soon broke, and they jumped away. Afro took a relaxed stance, while Raven held her sword tightly with both. She was panting in fear; never in their years of training, had she ever seen him use Rokutaro's blade. But she knew about it, and had known for a fact that his essence was embedded deep within it.

Two great spirits working hand in hand, the original No. 1, and his son. This was what leveled the armies that rallied against him, this is what drove humanity to near extinction, and brought about the coming of Salem as she was now.

Raven felt her knees about to give out on her.

"Tell me, what do you really want. Why you really failed." Afro walked around her, sheeting his blade and lighting a cigarette. "Those headbands would only cause you trouble, and you know it. So tell me..."

Raven thought for a moment. She didn't have to, she already knew the answer to that question.

"Danger... too much danger." She felt herself cave in. "They'll only cause chaos and destruction like you did! They have to be destroyed!"

Afro felt the atmosphere between them change. No longer was a portion of that mask she wore, obscuring her true self. She was afraid.

"They're life, Raven."

"They are a curse! Innocent lives are being taken by Adam as we speak, and you're content to let this happen!"

"But are they truly innocent?" Raven swallowed. "Were your men, who you encouraged to steal, kill, and destroy others weaker than them, innocent? Are they innocent when they want to kill for a strip of cloth?"

Afro took one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it. He glared at his daughter, unimpressed with her argument.

"They are life, because they expose us all, without bias. A man can say he'll never kill, but when the opportunity to become god is presented, they'll do whatever it takes to become that. To destroy the headbands, would be meaningless in the end. Wolves in sheep's clothing would find another way to expose themselves, and kill for power."

Raven shut her eyes, trying to push tears back. He was right. In whatever twisted way, he was right. Even if she were successful in her quest, it would make no difference.

Afro caught her as she fell to her knees and sobbed. He hated having her like this. Almost as much as her.

They sat motionless for a while, saying nothing until Afro pulled back and wipped her tears.

"They'll have to meet eventually, but it won't be for a while." They stood slowly, and Raven nodded. "Now, dry your tears, and let's get you home."

 **0-0-0**

 **Can you feel the twist here breaking bones? No?**

 **Well I'm not making an M. Night Shyamalan joke, not every single one of his movies have twists. Get your facts straight.**

 **But yeah. Another chapter done! Leave your reviews!**


	15. Gaining Motion

Adam sat on a stone, arms crossed and deep in thought. He held his mask and ran his thumb over every crack and chip on it.

"He ain't in Beacon, not anymore." NinjaNinja spoke, walking around the stone. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and glanced over at Adam, who was still deep in thought. "We're gonna have to cut 'm off. Get to a town or something."

"They're going to the temple." NinjaNinja's face screamed confussion. "He's going to stay there. This journey was just a waste."

"Shiet, you gotta be kiddin' me! We seriously gotta waddle our asses back?" As the short, older warrior cursed up a storm, Adam put his mask back on and jumped down.

"No. We're still going to Beacon. Something's not right about that place." NinjaNinja huffed and scoffed at the No. 2, and finally lit his cancer stick.

"So you gon' be playin' the hero now, are ya?" Adam walked past him in his, now usual, robotic manor.

"Bringing justice doesn't mean I'm a hero. I'm just making sure nobody interferes in our battle. If I'm going to fight him, it will be an honorable match. Not one full of distractions." The elderly ninja hummed and followed, jumping above and using the trees.

"It's that Cinder bitch, right? She doin' some spooky shit!" NinjaNinja continued to talk, never shutting up as they made their way through the forest.

...

Ruby pulled at the hem of her skirt, nerves and fear dominating her emotions. Ozpin pressed a few buttons, and the machine in front of them hummed to life. Ruby looked at the dying woman in the tube that made up the machine.

She felt sadness for her, a life taken so soon and without warning. But if Ozpin thought this would help stop Jaune, especially with how dangerous he's apparently become. Cinder watched in secret, narrowing her eyes at the dying Fall maiden.

In the RWBY dorm room Yang was too busy recovering from the reveal that the most dangerous man to ever exist, the one thag put the gods to shame, and who trained Jaune to be just as dangerous, **THE** **Afro Samurai,** was her grandfather.

"So... you're... wow..." She blinked twice, never taking her eyes off the, rather intimidating elder. His stoic face broke, giving way to a warm grin. "Wait, just where have you been!?"

Afro's grin faltered, and looked at Raven, who looked away in shame.

"I was never aware of you existing." He looked back at the blonde, who looked down as well. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But now I'm here. That's what that matters, and I don't plan on running away. I **never** run away."

Yang threw her arms around him, catching him by surprise. He hugged her back, holding her gently. He glanced at Raven once again, and smiled. She smiled back, still very much uncomfortable.

...

Jaune glanced over his shoulder, a smile forming on his face. There were movements in the bushes behind him, and it wasn't hard to tell who it was that followed him.

"I know you're there, guys." He immedietly braced himself, and wrapped his arms around the bubbly bomber that rammed into him, and knocked the air out of him.

"How'd you know we were following you? Ren made sure we were supper sneeky!" Jaune watched as Ren and Pyrrha walked out of the bushes, some twigs and leaves sticking out of their hair.

"Your sloth call isn't very subtle." He said as he caught his breath.

"For the record, I wasn't trying to be sneaky." Ren spoke up. Nora pulled away, giving them the chance to hug.

"That's reasonable." He looked at Pyrrha, and gave a soft smile. "Hey, Pyr." She smilled back and hugged him. He hugged back happily, feeling a warmth in his chest.

"Why did you run, Jaune?" Jaune sighed quietly.

"I didn't want to rope you into this. Ozpin's already roped Ruby into this, and..." He sighed. "...I don't want any of you caught in the cross fire... Not with my problem."

"Well, if it's your problem, it's ours too, fearless leader!" Jaune smiled at the bomber, and Ren nodded in agreement.

"We're a team, Jaune. We're in this together." The blonde stayed quiet, and smiled at his team. The wind blew and the headband fluttered along.

"Alright. Guess we're gonna have to get some more supplies. It's gonna be a while before we get to where we're going."

"Where are we goin', Jaune-Jaune?" The No. 1 grinned and turned around, pointing towards a mountain that resembled a praying man.

"There. My home."

...

 **Can you tell how impatient I am?**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews, all that crap. Thanks For Reading!**


	16. (AN)

**Hhhhhhhhh** **... I'm up shit creak without a paddle. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?**


End file.
